Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication terminal, and a communication method, and more particularly, it relates to a communication device that communicates with an in-network communication terminal, this communication terminal, and a communication method for the same.
Description of the Background Art
A communication device that communicates with an in-network communication terminal is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100, for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100 discloses a communication terminal (communication terminal) that has a wireless LAN function and an access point (communication device) that communicates with the communication terminal to form a network as an example of networking. The access point described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100 makes a connection with the communication terminal by a method that corresponds to the WPS (registered trademark) (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) standards. In other words, a WPS-enabled button of the communication terminal is pushed, and thereafter a WPS-enabled button of the access point is pushed within a prescribed time, whereby the access point described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100 makes a connection with the communication terminal.
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100, however, devices prior to connection are indistinguishable from each other in the case where a WPS-enabled button of a communication device different from the access point intended to be connected to the communication terminal by a user is pushed within a prescribed time after the WPS-enabled button of the communication terminal is pushed, and hence the communication device different from the communication device (access point) intended to be connected to the communication terminal by the user may be disadvantageously connected to the communication terminal. Reversely to the procedure described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100, in the case where the button of the communication terminal is pushed after the button of the access point is pushed in order to make a connection between the access point and the communication terminal, a communication terminal different from the communication terminal intended to be connected by the user may be advantageously connected to the communication device, similarly to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-136100.